Glee World championship
by christine29311
Summary: The Glee club won Nationals but then found out that there is another competition. Not exactly Kurt/Blaine, rather whole Glee club.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt to write a story. I hope you like it. English is not my native language so if you think that there are too many mistakes, let me know. This is tester if I should write more of this story. **

**I don't own Glee.  
><strong>

If you had asked one of the New Directions kids, they would have told you, that they had pretty amazing school year. It was only April but they'd achieved everything they wanted.

At the beginning of the school The New Directions welcomed two new members, Blaine Anderson and David Karofsky. Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with his boyfriend and of course he joined the Glee club. Other members were happy because his voice was good reinforcement for competitions.

David was another story. The former bully didn't want to hide anymore behind his mask of stupid, violent jock. He had spent the whole summer with his relatives in Toronto. There he could be himself because no one knew him and in big city no one really cared. David also had had a lot time to think. He'd made his decision and started with joining Glee club. At first they had been quite unfriendly and suspicious but soon, partly thanks to Kurt and Blaine who talked to other and made them change their minds, they'd welcomed him among themselves. Because of Glee club he lost his friends from football team, but he gained better friends, who cared about him and with whom he didn't have to pretend. He was much happier and felt a lot better about who he was. He didn't come out so Kurt and Blaine were the only people who knew the reason behind his behavior.

That year hasn't brought too much drama. Finn finally had found out that he wanted to be with Rachel and they relationship was quite stable. So was the one between Sam and Mercedes. Puck and Lauren have their weird thing. Santana and Brittany were together but they didn't advertise it. Mike was still with Tina.

The Glee club still wasn't extremely popular although they won Nationals. But the bullying wasn't as bad as last year. They got slushied and called names from time to time but now it was just a few jocks and they'd have the support from other students no more.

But they'd had no idea that this pretty amazing year was about to get much better.

*********GLEE********** 

It was Monday afternoon and therefore a glee club meeting. It was their first meeting since they'd won The Nationals. All of the Glee kids were still excited and chatted happily. Mr. Shuester walked in the classroom with big smile on his face.

"Halo everyone. "

All fourteen kids turn their attention towards the teacher. They knew the competitions had ended but till the end of their school year was still two months left. They were curious what Mr. Shuester wanted to do in the remaining lessons.

"Now because we have won Nationals, I thought that we could have a mini concert for the end of the school year for your school mates, friends and families. I was going to let everybody choose one song they want to perform. But then I got a letter."

His students knew from his face that it was something important.

"It was from international show choir committee. And we were invited for the first international show choir competition."

Everyone was stunned. There was so quiet that you could hear pin drop. Rachel was first to recover and started talking like 200 miles per hour, so no one understood what she was saying. Finn had to grab her and shake with her to stop her.

"Now, Mr. Shue you can tell us more about this competition."

"Thank you Finn. For now I tell you the most important things. It will take place on the 15th and 16th of June in New York. We have been in New York last year for sectionals. At least some of us. But this is gonna be bigger. There will be huge stage and we will perform for audience of 2 000 people. We will compete against the best show choirs from Canada, Australia, UK, Ireland, Germany and France."

"Where will we get the money for this trip? We spent all our funds for Nationals in LA. Will we need to do that stupid bake sale again?" asked Puck.

Mr. Shuester smiled and shook his head no. "The international show choir organization will pay the plane tickets; send bus for us to the airport; pay our hotel and three meals every day for three days. So we just may need a little money for our costumes."

Everybody was excited. It was amazing news and they couldn't wait for the half of June to come.

**Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my story. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it. In italics is a retrospective part. **

**I do not own Glee.  
><strong> 

Blaine was sitting in the plane together with the rest of New Directions. The plane took off just five minutes ago but Kurt next to him was already falling asleep. He hadn't slept last night because he had been very excited. But he could stay awake no longer. He closed his eyes and his head fall on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just smiled at the peaceful face of his boyfriend. He didn't want to wake him so he just sat still and his thoughts went back to the week when they started their preparation for their biggest competition….

**************GLEE*************** 

"_So now we have to choose two songs for the first round and two for the finale," read Mr. Shuester form the invitation letter. _

"_Maybe we could sing original songs again," suggested Rachel. _

"_Yeah it's not bad idea but four original songs would be too much," said Quinn. _

_Then everyone started talking at once and Mr. Shuester could not understand anything. _

"_Guys, stop it," shouted at his students and all of them calmed down. When he got their attention he continued: "I agree with Quinn it is too much for us to write four amazing original songs. So I think we should do covers for the first round and use our songs in the final. Now we have to write two original songs and find two for the final. Let's start with the covers. " _

_Rachel's hand was immediately up but she was stopped by the teacher. _

"_Before you start to suggest any songs let me say something. We need to find not only good but also different songs. We will compete with the best show choirs. We have to be different. So I banned all songs from musicals and songs that are even a little obvious choice for show choir to sing." _

_After that the whole room was silent because all their ideas belonged among the forbidden songs. _

"_Mr. Shue, I have an idea," said Puck. They all looked at him in bewilderment. It didn't happen often that Puck voiced his ideas. _

"_We could do a rock song." When he saw doubt in another's faces he explained it. "We take a rock song and adjust it for us to sing it, like do it less loud and less rough. It will be different but not too much." _

_All Glee club members thought that it could work. _

"_I think it's a good plan, "said Dave, "and I know a song that would really fit to us to sing it." _

_They all liked that idea and Finn suggested a good song for his and Rachel's duet that fit with their group number. _

_But Mr. Shuester thought of something more. _

"_Brittany and Mike could dance while Rachel and Finn will be singing their duet. What do you think?"_

_Mike and Brittany agreed and arranged their first meeting so they could start doing chorography._

_With that resolved they had their songs for the first round chosen. The final's songs would be harder. _

*********GLEE********* 

_The next day after school Blaine and Kurt were hanging out in Kurt's basement. They were talking about what type of songs they should sing in the finals and Kurt was writing their ideas in his notebook. When Kurt went upstairs for something to drink, Blaine took this notebook and looked a few pages back. He found out that all pages were filled with some song lines or half completed songs. He stopped at one song that caught his eye. The song was very good even though it wasn't finished. _

_Kurt came back with the snacks. Blaine looked up and asked: "Why haven't you shown me this?"_

"_It's nothing. This is just some of my thoughts and ideas from last half a year or so. They're not even good." _

"_On the contrary, I think they are pretty good and when they are completed they're gonna be amazing."_

"_You think so? Which one do you like?" asked Kurt and joined Blaine on his bed. _

"_Do you think we could finish it together?" _

"_Yeah, but first you have to show me your songs too."_

"_Okay. Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued: "Do you have any of your songs finished?"_

"_Yes, I have. Most of them are pretty bad but one song is my favorite. It's really personal and no one has ever heard it."_

"_Can you sing it just for me?" Kurt was not sure but he thought Blaine could be the first person to hear that song. _

"_Yeah. I think so. But I'm always crying so I'll sing it to you before you go home. Okay?"_

"_Deal. Come here I show you my songs."_

_He took out of his backpack small notebook and handed it to Kurt. It was similar to his but he has actually three finished songs in there. The first one was the best. _

"_This song is amazing. When did you write it?" Kurt was curious. _

"_It was written the day we met. I spent whole night up writing lyrics and the next day I composed music. You were my inspiration," said Blaine with a smile at the memory. _

"_It should be our song for finals. You have to sing it tomorrow in Glee. "_

"_If you want, I will sing it. But the others may not like it. We have to let decided them if we will sing it or not." _

_Kurt was aware of that but he thought the lyrics was amazing and was sure the other Glee clubbers would agree. He wanted to hear Blaine sing it but he was told, he has to wait until tomorrow._

_Then they worked on Kurt's incomplete song. Before it was time for Blaine to head home, they had whole lyrics done and the music needed just few final changes. They agreed to meet in choir room in their lunch period to finish it so they could perform the song in the Glee club after school. _

_Kurt found out his older notebook with the song he promised Blaine to sing. _

"_I wrote it at the anniversary of my mother's death two years ago, "explained Kurt. He saw Blaine take out his phone and recording. He closed his eyes and started singing. Blaine just stayed still and listened carefully as if he couldn't believe his ears. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. Half through the song was Kurt crying but he sung the whole song to the end. Blaine couldn't hold back tears either. He tried but a couple of tears escaped him. It was so emotional. _

_After few minutes they dried their faces and shared long hug and kiss goodbye and Blaine went home so that he wasn't late for dinner. _

*********GLEE********** 

_Mr. Shuester walked in the choir room and started lesson. _

"_Hallo, everybody. Today we're gonna practice the songs for the first round. But first I wanted to remind you that we still need two songs for the finale. We need them soon because if we find out that we can't write good enough songs we will need to choose songs we could cover and learn them." _

_Then Blaine raised his hand and said: "Mr. Shue? I and Kurt have songs that we could use." _

_Other members look at them surprised how they could have written two songs in one day. _

"_Actually these songs aren't brand new. The first one I wrote more than year and half ago and it can be sung solo or as a duet. I haven't decided yet."_

"_The second song," continued Kurt," is song I have been writing for about two months and we finished it yesterday and today during lunch. It could be our group number. Of course it's up to you whether we will sing it or not."_

_Blaine plugged his iPod with background music to the speakers. He sung his song and when he ended the whole room erupted in applause. They all loved it. _

"_What about we turn it into another duet?" asked Mr. Shuester. Most of the Glee clubbers frowned at his suggestion. They thought he would give this song to Finn and Rachel. _

"_But this time I think Blaine should sing his song with Kurt." _

_With that didn't have anyone the slightest problem. _

_Now Blaine and Kurt moved to the piano. Blaine had to play piano because they only finished it few hours ago. _

_This song got the same reaction as the one before if not bigger. It was decided that in this song all of them or at least most of them would get a solo. They were very happy with their song selection._

**************GLEE*************** 

From the intercom spoke the voice of captain: "Ladies and gentleman, we are about to land on the JFK airport in New York. Please, put your seats back in vertical position and put your seatbelts on.

Blaine came back from his dreamland. He gently woke Kurt up with a kiss on his forehead and told him that they are almost in New York. Both boys put their seatbelts on and get ready for landing. 

**Was it good, bad or horrible? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hallo. This is the third chapter, more of the filler but I put it on anyways. Thank you the few people that are reading this, especially to those that put it on their favorite and/or alert list. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it. In italics is a retrospective part again. **

**I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When they got into their hotel, it was time for dinner. After that they had a lazy evening with movie and talking about competition the next day.<p>

In the morning they did a little sightseeing and window-shopping. The performances started at two o'clock but the contestants had to be there an hour earlier.

When they first walked into the main auditorium, their jaws dropped. It was so big. And the stage was huge, at least twice the size of the stage at Nationals. They were quickly rushed to the dressing rooms, one for girls and one for boys. They have just enough time to put on their costumes and do their make-up. When girls took out their dresses, they have to laugh at the memory of the argument over them.

_**************GLEE*************** _

_They had chosen their songs and already started practice. But they still had to make their costumes. _

"_This is gonna be difficult," thought Mr. Shuester when he came to the choir room on Friday after he told them about the competition. There was so much noise that they didn't even notice the teacher. They were discussing the clothes. But they didn't listen to each other and everyone was talking at once. _

"_Hey, stop it," shouted Mr. Shuester to get their attention. "I know you are excited about everything but we can talk about it and everyone get opportunity to say his opinion." Just as he ended the sentence, Rachel's hand was in the air and she started talking without waiting for Mr. Shuester to call her up. _

"_Mr. Suester, I have the perfect idea for our costumes." That caused very strong disapproving noise. Most of it came from Kurt and Santana. _

"_Mr. Shuester, just look at what she's wearing! This horrible skirt and the fact that all of my attempts in the last year to make her wearing something at least little fashionable failed. That alone would warn you before you let her say something about our costumes." _

"_Kurt, you shouldn't put Rachel's ideas down just because it's her. She can say what's on her mind." _

_Rachel smiled on the teacher and started talking again. _

"_Thank you Mr. Shue. I have been thinking about what we should wear and I have done three drawings. Here is the first one. As you can see the girls wear purple mini skirt and violet blouse with pink shoes; the boys wear violet pants, purple shirt and pink tie with pink shoes." _

_All of them started shouting. "There's no way that I will be wearing this. You'd have to kill me first," voiced Puck the opinion of all members. Mr. Shuester calmed them down and said that this was only first suggestion. _

_She showed them her second drawing. When Kurt saw it, his eyes went wide and he closed them as fast as he could. He knew if he had been watching it just one second more he would have gone blind. _

_There were the same but the pants, the skirt and the tie were orange. _

_They booed at her and she closed her file and sat back on her place. They all quieted down. Then Kurt asked aloud: "Is that horrible thing away?" When Blaine assured him that she hided it, he sighed and opened his eyes again. _

_Santana was pissed that they had to witness this and started talking: "We have here two gay boys that know about fashion more than the rest of us together and we have to listen to Rachel's crazy ideas. What about we start to take this seriously and let them present their ideas?"_

_That was met with wild applause from everyone in the room except Rachel, Mr. Shuester and Finn. But the last two think the same, they just couldn't show it. _

"_Thank you Santana, but I'm not so good at fashion. Most of my clothes had chosen Kurt so I let him to tell you his ideas for our costumes," said Blaine. _

_Kurt stood up in front of his mates and started: "In fact I didn't think about our costumes at all. But I try to outline something with your help. So the first round. We are singing rock songs. We changed them a little but they are still rock songs. Therefore we should go for black. Have you ever seen a rock band in pink?"_

_The whole room filled laugh. They knew Kurt had a point. Even Rachel saw it. _

"_So guys could wear black pants that are little tighter because of Mike and a black shirt with short sleeves. " The other guys didn't understand why he said because of Mike. This time it was Blaine, who explained it. _

"_Mike is gonna be dancing to the first song. He has to wear something that shows his body."_

"_Exactly guys, Blaine is right. And the same goes for the girls. We agreed with black color but because Brittany has to be seen, girls should wear some contrast color. I thought white but that's little boring. So what would you say to gold knee-long dress?"_

_The girls were thrilled. They knew that Kurt's ideas were good and believed him that they would look great. _

"_Very good, Kurt. What about the finals?" asked Mr. Shuester. _

"_Well, we should choose costumes for the second song. We can wear anything for the first. So guys could have the same pants but dark red shirt. Girls they could have light long white dress with black and dark red ornaments."_

_Nobody had anything against that. They all liked it. With that they had another part of preparations done. _

**************GLEE*************** 

The girls met guys in their green room. They needed to warm their vocal cords and dancers have to do the stretching exercise. Just fifteen minutes left till their performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good, bad or horrible? Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate you feedback. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Halo again. This is the next chapter. I know you probably think I should get to the competition. I promise, the fifth chapter is their first song. It's gonna be short chapter so maybe I'll post two in one day. **

**I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it. In italics is a retrospective part again. **

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous. He was shaking really badly. He thought: "I can't do this. I'm not good enough, I'm gonna do a mistake and ruin whole performance." He stood backstage with other members of New Directions. They waited for their turn.<p>

Blaine came to him and put his hands around the nervous boy. He needed to do something to calm his boyfriend. So he tightened his arms and Kurt's head sank on his shoulder. Blaine started whispering soothing words into his ear. He knew Kurt was perfectly prepared but he wasn't comfortable with people watching him. He was sure about his voice, he'd never been scared to sing. But this wasn't singing.

_************GLEE******************_

"_Mike, Brittany how is the choreography going?" asked Mr. Shue. _

"_Choreography goes quite well but we have another problem," answered Mike and Brittany nodded. All heads turned to them. All wanted to know what's wrong. _

"_We have our routine almost planed but we are worried about something. The thing is this is going to be a big stage and two people dancing is not enough. We think there should be two couples dancing while Finn and Rachel sing the song," explained Mike. _

"_I see what you mean and I agree. It would look better but who would be the other two?" said Mr. Shuester. _

"_We thought about it and couldn't choose. The girls we could have Santana or Quinn. They both very good," said Brittany. _

"_But with boys it's more difficult. At the end we agreed that the only boy who could learn and perform the dance is…..Kurt." Mike was sure it wouldn't be easy to convince Kurt to do this because it was dance with much touching and many lifts. He thought Kurt wouldn't be comfortable with it. _

"_Me? Why me? I don't think I'm much better than other boys. And Sam is a lot stronger than me," Kurt didn't understand why Mike and Brittany had chosen him. _

"_Yeah but you are so much more flexible. And the routine needs much flexibility but it needs also strength. " _

"_Kurt, you're way better than me, than all of us," said Sam, "it should definitely be you."_

_Kurt knew that all Glee club was looking at him and waited for his answer. He looked at Mr. Shue for help. _

"_Kurt, we will not push you into anything. But I think that you could do it. You are very good dancer and contemporary dance routine like this is your style. "_

"_You really think I could do it?" asked Kurt all his fellow Glee clubbers. They all nodded and Mike said: "Kurt, do you remember our "Singing in the rain number"? You were the best boy there. Why do you think you were in the front row? You will have to get used to very close contact with your partner and train very hard but we all here believe in you, you can do this." _

"_Okay. I'll do it. But whose gonna be my partner," said Kurt and looked around him. _

"_Would you both dance, Santana, Quinn?" asked Brittany. The girls nodded. They would have done it if they had been chosen. _

"_You are both great dancers but I think this routine would be better for Quinn. She danced ballet when she was little. And she's blonde. It'll look good on stage, I mean I'm also blond and Mike and Kurt have dark hair. What do you think?" Brittany had a point. Santana knew she was more into the hip-hop or modern fast song. They all agreed it should be Quinn. _

"_So Quinn are you gonna dance with Kurt?" Mr. Shuester needed her final word. _

"_Of course I'm going to dance with Kurt. Don't worry, Kurt, we are going to be great pair." _

_Kurt smiled but Blaine knew he was nervous, so he tightened his arm that was around Kurt's shoulders. This simple gesture helped Kurt calm down a little bit. _

_After the Glee club they arranged they first dance rehearsal. Mike told Kurt that he should start working at his strength as soon as possible. So he asked Finn, Puck and Dave for help with his work out in the weight room. Mr. Shuester also promised permission for training in their study hall in the school gym.  
><em>_**********GLEE**********_

_Their first training was a big catastrophe. When Mike and Brittany performed a part of the dance for Kurt and Quinn, they were stunned. "Oh my Gaga," thought Kurt, "What did I get myself into." _

_They started slowly learning the routine, but at the very beginning they run into one big problem. Kurt wasn't comfortable at all. He had to touch Quinn, stand very close to her, hug her and so on. Mike saw, that whenever he was body to body with her, he stiffened and lost his concentration. So Mike suggested that this time they would learn separately. At the end of their lesson Mike told Kurt that he had to get used to this kind of touching. He also explained how he can do it. _

_So every day when Kurt and Quinn met, they shared a long hug hallo and goodbye, they were holding each other and Quinn was often sitting on Kurt's lap. At first it was quite unpleasant for both of them and they had to be reminded by Mike and Brittany. But they get used to it because they found out that it's not sexual and that it doesn't feel weird at all. Blaine wasn't jealous because he knew Kurt needed to be comfortable with touching Quinn so he could dance with her. _

_But the jocks were another story. First they just stared at them and couldn't understand what the resident gay was doing with the captain of the cheerleaders. When they asked him if he finally turned straight, the boys from Glee club stood up and wanted get rid of them. Kurt didn't want them to fight so he answered the question with a big smile on his face: "Of course not. I am and always will be gay and proud. But in Glee club it doesn't matter. And I and Quinn are only working on an assignment for Glee. I know you envy me. Your loss! You should have joined Glee." Jocks just did sour faces and walked away. _

_The next training was a lot better. They were comfortable with each other and started getting into the dance routine. The lifts were very difficult for them because Kurt couldn't hold Quinn for long enough to do them safely. Kurt was a little frustrated so Mike said they would work at the routine without lifts. In few weeks should Kurt be stronger and capable to do all parts of their dance. _

_His schedule was filled to the maximum. Every day he was up at six o'clock and at 6:30 he and Finn were on their way to school. Finn, Puck, Sam and Dave took their turns to help Kurt with work out. Even though Blaine left the training to guys from football team, he was still there with Kurt for support every morning. Their work out was scheduled from 7:00 till 8:15 so they had time to take a shower before classes started. In the afternoon instead of his study hall Kurt went to gym with Mike. They were working on correct posture and also their part that they were dancing without girls and had to be absolutely synchronized. Quinn and Brittany trained in their study hall. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after school was Glee group rehearsal and on Tuesdays and Thursdays had Brittany, Kurt, Mike and Quinn dance training. They were also meeting on Saturdays afternoon in Brittany's house where she had a mini dance studio in the basement. _

_With this schedule, it wasn't surprise, that in the evenings he was absolutely exhausted. Every day he wondered why he was doing this but he couldn't deny he was enjoying dancing. Their friends and family helped him a lot (with homework and house work) and supported him endlessly. _

_************GLEE******************_

Now Kurt hoped all the work was worth it.

The host announced the next performance: "And now the home National champions, from McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio, The New Directions."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good, bad or horrible? Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate you feedback. <strong>

**If anyone could recommend me some really famous songs that show choir can sing (the most obvious, really well known, often used), it'd be a big help. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi. The fifth chapter is first song of the first round. The second will be on later today. Thank you everyone that is reading this story. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it.**

**In the song: Finn's part is bold**, Rachel's part is underlined and **bold plus underlined is a part they sing together, **the rest of the ND sings backing vocals.

**I don't own Glee or the songs used in this story. **

* * *

><p>The stage was dark and the whole audience was waiting for performance of the New Directions. Rachel and Finn stood on the first step in front of the rest of the Glee clubbers that were on the last step. Mike, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn took their positions and the music started playing. The lights went on, just a dim light for the backing singers and four spotlights for singers and dancers.<p>

The dancers started their routine and Finn sang the first lines.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
><strong>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Every moment spent with you is a moment **I treasure**

The audience was so absorbed in the performance, that they didn't make any noise. Kurt had left all his worries backstage and gave into his dancing all he got. He forget this big audience and focused only on his performance.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

The song continued and Mr. Shuester, who was watching from the wing, was stunned. He'd seen the routine performed by Britt and Mike but he'd actually never seen Kurt and Quinn dance together. He trusted Mike when he told him, they could do it.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
><em>**Then I kiss your eyes  
>And thank God we're together<br>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**  
><strong>Forever and ever<strong>

**Don't wannna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

Now followed the part where girls would go aside. Finn would sing and Mike with Kurt would dance this part alone. They had to be perfectly on time and synchronized.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For the rest of time Yeah<strong>

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

**I Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing <strong>

The song ended, the dancers stopped in their final pose. In the whole auditorium was silence like in graveyard. But after about half a minute the audience erupted in deafening applause and then it changed in the standing ovation. They had to wait a couple minutes till the people calmed down and they could go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I have to write the name of this song? I don't think so. But if by chance someone don't know it, it's I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. <strong>

**The routine for Mike, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn I had in mind is on YouTube. It's Patrick Swayze and his wife on WMA 1994. I know it doesn't fit perfectly to this song but I think, it's close enough. If anyone finds better routine, you can let me know. **

**So I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate you feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. The promised sixth chapter is here. Thus is the second song of the first round. Thank you everyone that is reading this story. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it.**

**The lead vocals are above each part and (the rest sings backing vocals) the bold is part that they sing all together. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story. **

* * *

><p>The New Directions were standing on the edge of the stage all together. All of them were smiling at the reaction their first song got.<p>

As the applause died down, they moved to the position for their next song. For this song they didn't have a difficult choreography. It didn't suit to this song. Just simple steps for the verses and jumping around for the chorus. The solos got just boys. Girls plus Kurt and Finn sung the background vocals and common parts.

(Sam)

This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles  
>This one goes out to the ones in need<br>This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical  
>This ain't about no apology<p>

Dave was quite nervous. It was his first solo in a competition. Originally he thought that Finn would get the part but Mr. Shuester decided that it would be him (it may or may not have something to do with Santana's, Puck's, Blaine's and Kurt's intervention) because Finn had the duet with Rachel.

But he knew he could do it. After all it was him who suggested the song. He loved it and listened to it every day for the last year.

(Dave)

This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry  
>This road was paved by the winds of change<br>Walking beside the guilty and the innocent  
>How will you raise your hand when they call your name?<p>

(Blaine)

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
>We weren't born to follow<strong>  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<br>Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<br>**Let me hear you say  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, ooooohhh,, Yeah<strong>

(Puck)

This one's about anyone who does it differently  
>This one's about the one who cusses and spits<br>This ain't about our living in a fantasy  
>This ain't about giving up or giving in<p>

At this point they'd had the audience singing along. Most of them were even jumping.

(Artie)

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
>We weren't born to follow<strong>  
>Come on and get up off your knees<br>When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
>You gotta hold on to what you believe<br>Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
>And that your saints and sinners bleed<br>We weren't born to follow  
>You gotta stand up for what you believe<br>**Let me hear you say  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, ooooohhh,, Yeah<strong>

**Let me hear you say  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, oooohhhhh, Yeah<strong>

The last chorus sang the whole group together. They enjoyed it so much.

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,  
>We weren't born to follow<br>Come on and get up off your knees  
>When life is a bitter pill to swallow<br>You gotta hold on to what you believe  
>Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow<br>And that your saints and sinners bleed  
>We weren't born to follow<br>You gotta stand up for what you believe  
>Let me hear you say<br>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, ooooohhh,, Yeah****  
><strong>

The response of the people was incredible. The audience gave them standing ovation again, this time for both their songs together. They appreciated their song choices. It wasn't songs that show choir would sing and it certainly wasn't boring.

They all bowed one last time and went backstage. They knew that people liked them very much. But what judges had to say?

* * *

><p><strong>Again a very famous song. But if by chance someone don't know it, it's We weren't born to follow by Bon Jovi. <strong>

**I don't know if it's your taste of music. If you want, you can put in other songs. But I've chosen songs with some particular meaning. It will play a role in the next chapter. **

**So I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate you feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey. The next chapter of this story is here. You get to know judges reaction and something more about other contestants. **

**The names of the clubs aren't from my mind. They are actually the real show choir names from US that I found and only for the club from Germany I translated it. **

**Thank you everyone that is reading this story. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p>The jury consisted of two people from each country. The results would be announced only after finals but they had to assess the performances from first round too. So the judges had half an hour long meeting. Meanwhile backstage was quite light atmosphere. There was not much rivalry between the clubs. After all they all had won Nationals and this was just added bonus.<p>

The organizers started to get ready to continue and all singers and their teachers had to get together at the wings of the stage. The jury had sat back on their seats and the host welcomed again the audience. Then he started calling the clubs on stage one by one. He also reminded the songs that the club sung in the first round.

First up was the club called 'Die Freunde', from Karlsruhe in Germany. They'd sung Celine Dion's classic 'My heart will go on' and 'Thank you for the music' by ABBA. They took their place and he continued.

As second came up 'Chanteurs' from Nantes, France. Their songs had been from classic musicals. 'Somewhere' from West side story and 'Greased lightning' from Grease.

Next up were 'The Varsity singers' from UK, Cardiff. They'd performed medley of Beatles hits 'Let it be', 'Yesterday' and 'Twist & Shout'.

Then 'The Sound sensations' from Cork in Ireland. They'd sung John Lennon's song 'Imagine' and 'Don't stop believing' by Journey.

As fifth came on stage 'The Spotlight singers' from Edmonton, Canada with Jenifer Hudson's 'And I am telling you' and 'I feel good' originally by James Brown.

'The Sound wave' from Perth in Australia followed. They'd performed Michael Jackson's medley, including songs 'She's out of my life', 'Black or white' and 'Man in the mirror'.

The New Directions as the home club had to wait. And finally the host announced them and their songs from first round, 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith and 'We weren't born to follow' by Bon Jovi. They were standing next to other clubs and waited for judges to start their evaluation of the first round.

The chairman of the jury (one of the two judges from UK) started: "It will be me talking to you but what I'm going to say is what we all agreed on. So let me start this with saying that all performances were very good. After all you are the best from your countries. Now before I continue, I'd like if every counselor step forward and tell us why they'd chosen just these songs."

The teachers want to the microphone and told their reasons. There was lots of "It's really famous song" or "It's really good for show choir" and few "We sung it before and it went very well" or even "It's just nice song and people like it".

When was his turn, Mr. Shuester just said: "I didn't pick any of the songs. My students have chosen them."

"So the students that suggested these songs have a reason," said one judge.

"Yeah, I let them tell you then." Mr. Shuester walked back and sent Finn to explain his song choice.

"Actually, this song came to my mind after Dave suggested our second song because they go together well. Like they are the same style, you know. And then I wanted a song that would show my emotions towards my girlfriend. You know we are all seniors and we're going to say goodbye really soon. And this song is about this. Like, I don't wanna fall asleep because I don't wanna miss a thing when I'm with you because soon we'll be apart." The rest of The New Directions looked at him in awe and Rachel was fighting the tears. They didn't know when Finn had grown up. He went back to them and Rachel immediately put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Now was Dave's turn. "Well actually 'We weren't born to follow' is my anthem for the last year or so. I was the one that always did everything what my friends wanted just to be cool and I have to put on mask every day in school. I couldn't be who I am. Then thanks to my friends I started understand that if I continue to be whom others want me to be and not myself, I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. And when I joined Glee club and went from the elite to the loser. You know the Glee club in our school is the bottom; they are bullied and laugh at. Till the end of last year I was the one that bullied all of them. But they were amazing and welcomed me in their club. Then I found out that even if I'm not on the top at school I'm much happier. So I found out that I was not born to follow and I can be myself. The people need to hear that they should not give up and do something when they aren't happy."

He ended his speech and was surprised by the applause he'd gotten. He felt little awkward because this was his first time he talked in front of the people for so long. He rejoined the group and was hugged by all his fellow Glee clubbers.

"Thank you for your explanation," continued the chairman. "Now let me tell you that we are little disappointed. We thought that this competition would be great opportunity to get to know other songs from the other countries. But you've chosen songs that we heard so many times. These songs are great but every show choir in the world did them. Well maybe except songs of The New Directions. You've chosen songs that are at least little different but they are still really famous songs. The whole world knows them. That was to all of you in general. Now we have here a few criticisms to your performances separately."

The judges told their view on the performances and every club was told something they hadn't liked. For example their songs, costumes, moves or singing. The New Directions were nervous what they would be told. When was their turn, the judges told them: "We told you our opinion about the songs before. Now to your performance. Very, very good voices, some of them exceptional, also your dance for the first song was amazing and very well choreographed. The dancers were synchronized and beautifully elegant. But here is our concern, you have singers and you have dancers. We think that it's not right to split the group and it looks like the dancers can't sing. And we didn't hear them so we assume, they really can't." The boys wanted to argue but Mr. Shuester stopped them.

"So this is all to the first round. But now we have little surprise for you. There will be second round. We wanted an impromptu performance. So here are the rules for second round. You have half an hour to choose and prepared one song. It can be group number, duet or solo. You have chance to prove us wrong in anything we said a while ago. But in this performance can't take part anyone who had a solo in the first round, they can't do anything, they even can't be on stage. You have to let the host know your song and who comes first has the song and there can't be the same song twice. So everything clear? You have half an hour to prepare from now. Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter. I know it's a bit late but my brother came home and I didn't have time. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you like it. Thank you all the readers that still read. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p>They went to the rehearsal room that was assigned to them. You could see on their faces that they were worried and nervous. They didn't think that they could find song good enough in half an hour. Mr. Shuester knew that now was his moment. He had to calm down his students and give them confidence.<p>

"So, the first round went very well. I know that we aren't prepared for this but we can do it. You have to believe in yourselves. You are amazing! You have won Nationals. Just calm down and do your best. It's not the first time you're in such situation."

That helped a bit and they started to brainstorm the songs that could be used.

"Guys, slow down for a while," Mr. Shuester interrupted them. "When I hear your suggestions, I need to remind you the rules. First, Rachel, you will not sing a solo so you have to stop with the songs that you know and can sing."

"But I am the best singer here. I have to do this or we have no chance," Rachel was again showing her humbleness.

"Rachel, I won't comment your character, because I don't wanna argue. But the rule is, that anyone that had solo, can't sing now. So that means you, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Artie, Puck or I can't be on the stage. You should just come with a good song that one of the others can sing," answered Dave.

"Blaine is right. And we should sing something that at least some of them haven't heard. Something less known than what we heard in first round. That was one thing that the jury wasn't happy about," said Mr. Shuester.

"We need an amazing song that nobody has heard before. And who will sing it?" asked Blaine.

"I think the judges said about us that we two groups, singers and dancers. And that all clubs can prove them wrong in this round. It should be one of the dancers, but if we have song for someone else than whoever can sing it," said Finn.

After that they continued their discussion. But Blaine just sat in the corner with his phone in his hand. He didn't join them. After few minutes they got quite frustrated. No song seemed to be good enough. Rachel looked at Blaine.

"Don't you think you could help us?" But Blaine didn't hear her. "Blaine!" she screamed and now he heard.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"You should help us find song. Not just sit here and write texts or whatever you do!" Rachel was pouring all her bad mood on him. But Blaine just gave her a little smile and his eyes went looking for Kurt.

"Kurt, can you come here, please?" shouted across the room. Kurt turned at him and went to join him on the chair. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips and asked what he needed.

"Kurt I think you have a song for the second round." Kurt raised his eyebrows but let Blaine speak.

"You know you sang me a song that you wrote for your mother I think you should sing it."

"But Blaine that song….." started Kurt but Blaine stopped him and said: "Just think about it. It is the song we need. And I know you wrote it and it helps you through the hard time but I think it could help other people too. In this song lots of people could find comfort in sad times. And what do you think your mom would have wanted you to do?"

Kurt closed his eyes and remembered all his memories he had with his mother.

Than he nodded his head: "Your right, if the others agree I'll sing it." Blaine smiled his biggest smile, kissed Kurt and stood up.

"Hey, I have a song I want you to listen to." That got everyone's attention. He pressed play and everybody in the room felt silent. They all recognized Kurt's voice but it was somewhat different. So full of emotion, pain, sadness, but also hope. They listened to the whole song and have tears in their eyes.

Quinn was first to break the silence. "Kurt, that was beautiful. What was that song?" No one knew the song.

"It's song that I wrote few years back on the anniversary of my mother's death. Nobody except Blaine has ever heard this."

"I think we have song for the second round. That's it if you are willing to sing it, Kurt," said Mr. Shuester.

"Yes, I'll sing this but I know I'm going to cry so I hope you won't mind."

Mr. Shuester went to report the name of their song. The host gave him the list with the songs. All other groups had already written their choices down.

Germany, Karlsruhe: Die Freunde - Whitney Huston: One moment in time

France, Nantes: Chanteurs - Katy Perry: Firework

UK, Cardiff: The Varsity singers - My fair Lady: I could have danced all night

Ireland, Cork: The Sound sensations - Mariah Carey: Hero

Canada, Edmonton: The Spotlight singers - Celine Dion: Taking chances

Australia, Perth: The Sound wave - Richard Marx: I'll be right here waiting for you

Mr. Shuester wrote the name of their song and handed it back to the host. He looked at it and stopped Mr. Shuester: "Wait! You have to write the name of the interpret too." "Oh, okay." And he wrote down just 'Original song'.

*********GLEE********* 

It was time for the New Directions. They all stood in the wings of stage and Kurt went on. He was still wearing his black outfit from first round. It was just him and the mic on the stand. The music started and one spotlight went right on Kurt. And he started to sing.

Always you will be part of me  
>And I will forever feel your strength<br>When I need it most  
>You're gone now, gone but not forgotten<br>I can't say this to your face  
>But I know you hear<p>

I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<p>

When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy  
>And I tell myself I'm so blessed<br>To have had you in my life, my life

I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<p>

When I had the time to tell you  
>I never thought I'd live to see the day<br>When the words I should have said  
>Would come to haunt me<br>In my darkest hour I tell myself  
>I'll see you again<p>

I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<p>

The whole audience was in tears. The women cried openly and the men tried to fight the tears. They all remembered their loved ones that had passed away. The emotion in this song and Kurt's voice touched all of them.

I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again<p>

I will see you again  
>I'll see you again<br>I miss you like crazy  
>You're gone but not forgotten<br>I'll never forget you  
>Someday I'll see you again<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>Never leave you, yeah<br>Gone but not forgotten  
>I feel you by my side<br>No this is not goodbye

Kurt ended the song in tears. After the music stopped, there was a silence for a little while because they needed to dry their faces. Then the whole crowd gave Kurt standing ovation. Blaine joint Kurt on stage and hugged him. He whispered to his ear that he was amazing and his mother would have been proud of him as much as he was. They wanted to go backstage but the chairman stopped them. He asked where the song was from. Blaine answered because Kurt was still crying a little. They joined their friends and they shared big group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is I'll see you again by Westlife. I like this song quite a lot so I hope you don't mind I used it. <strong>

**So this is it I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello. Again sorry for the little late update. I went to see Harry Potter last night so I couldn't post new chapter. It was great, I enjoyed it a lot. So to make it up for it you get the next chapter really early. These two chapters are very short but I wanted the songs in separate chapters. **

**Thank you all of you, who are still reading. I apologize for my mistakes and bad grammar. Hope you like it. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story. **

* * *

><p>They had the costumes on; girls had their make-up and hair done. The New Directions again had to wait till the end. All of them were nervous, but Kurt the most. Blaine tried to distract him and was quite successful.<p>

As the other teams sung their songs, the host filled the list of the songs for the reminders at the end.

Now it looked like that:

Germany, Karlsruhe: Die Freunde – Dirty dancing: Time of my life, Singing in the rain

France, Nantes: Chanteurs - Leonard Cohen: Hallelujah, ABBA: Mamma Mia

UK, Cardiff: The Varsity singers – Beyoncé: Halo, Lady Gaga: Bad romance

Ireland, Cork: The Sound sensations - Queen: Somebody to love, Jefferson Starship: Nothing's gonna stop us now

Canada, Edmonton: The Spotlight singers - Madonna: Like a prayer, Michael Jackson: We are the world

Only New Directions left. The host introduced them, the music started to play. Blaine and Kurt went on the stage and sung their heart out. The song reminded them the moments of their past. Blaine's help to Kurt with jocks, Kurt missing his friends at Dalton, but also Blaine's problems with his father, that in the end were settled. In those times boys supported each other and their relationship got stronger.

There was no choreography, no dancing, just the two of them singing together.

When everything is war  
>You're living in a battle zone<br>When everything is torn  
>And the world is cold as stone<br>Don't lock all the doors  
>Close your heart<br>Shut me out of your life  
>And throw all the keys<p>

Will you reach out?  
>Will you reach out for me?<br>When life holds you down  
>Like you're drowning at sea<br>I'm the hand that you need  
>Till you land at your own destiny<br>Reach out for me

When everything is wrong  
>Distant cries still reach my ears<br>Whenever you're alone  
>Doesn't mean that love's not here<br>Unlock all the doors  
>And decide in your mind<br>This is not how you want it to be

Will you reach out?  
>Will you reach out for me?<br>When life holds you down  
>Like you're drowning at sea<br>I'm the hand that you need  
>Till you land at your own destiny<br>Reach out for me  
>Reach out<br>Will you reach out for me?

So don't hide  
>I'm right here<br>By your side  
>Shelter you<br>From your fears  
>From your fears<br>Oh your fears  
>Oh your fears<br>I won't be  
>Far away<br>I will pull you in  
>Out of the rain<p>

Reach out  
>Will you reach out for me?<br>Reach out for me  
>I'm the hand that you need<br>Till you land at your own destiny  
>Reach out<br>Reach out for me

Will you reach out for me?  
>Reach out for me<br>I'm the hand that you need  
>Till you land at your own destiny<br>Reach out  
>Reach out for me<p>

As the song ended the audience was on their feet for their amazing performance. If there were someone who didn't like the duet between two boys, he couldn't have been heard. They took their bows and went backstage joint the rest of the group. They have to prepare for their final song in the whole competition.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Reach out by Westlife. It's not a love song so if you waited for one, sorry to disappoint you. I didn't highlight the parts because it'd be difficult. So if you don't know the song, you can listen to it on YouTube. <strong>

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, guys. This is the final chapter of my story. Thank you for reading and hope it wasn't so bad and that you enjoyed it. There will be an epilog. I hope I put it on tomorrow (actually later today ). **

**I apologize for all my mistakes and bad grammar. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p>The applause for Blaine and Kurt ended and the New Directions were ready in the wings of the stage. The costumes checked, everyone had their mic.<p>

The music began and Tina went on stage singing.

**Here we are  
>Sharing our lives<br>We made it through  
>The good and bad times<br>**

As she made her way on the steps, from the other side went Mike singing his lines.

**And still we stand  
>With hope in our hearts<br>**

Artie was next with his part.

**No matter what  
>We will play our part<br>**

The end of the first verse sang Quinn.

**And now we've come so far  
>One chance to touch a star<br>Go higher and higher**

Than was the chorus. Puck sung the first lines.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
>In a place where dreams are made<br>**

Santana sung as she went to the steps.

**With a lifetime's preparation  
>There's no time to be afraid<br>**

Next was Dave's turn.

**Put our differences behind us  
>While we shine like the sun<br>**

The last two lines sung all of them together.

**See what we've all become  
>Together we are one<strong>

Sam started the second verse. And join the others on the steps.

**Deep inside your heart and soul  
>You've worked so hard to reach your goal<br>**

Brittany sung next.

**With every step, with every breath  
>You gave it all till there was nothing left<br>**

This part went to Kurt. He was the only boy who sang the higher part.

**Seek out the strength to win  
>No thoughts of giving in<br>Go higher and higher**

Against him went Blaine and sang chorus.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
>In a place where dreams are made<br>**

Next was Finn's part.

**With a lifetime's preparation  
>There's no time to be afraid<br>**

Mercedes sang the next lines.

**Put our differences behind us  
>While we shine like the sun<br>**

This part sang Rachel with the others in the background.

**See what we've all become  
>Together we are one<br>Together we are one  
>We are one<strong>

The next chorus sang all of them together.**  
><strong>

**Find your guiding inspiration  
>In a place where dreams are made<br>With a lifetime's preparation  
>There's no time to be afraid<br>Put our differences behind us  
>While we shine like a star<br>See what we've all become  
>Together we are one<strong>

Mercedes sang the long note while the others continued.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
>In a place where dreams are made<br>With a lifetime's preparation  
>It's no time to be afraid<br>Put our differences behind us  
>While we shine like a star<br>See what we've all become  
>Together we are one<br>**  
>They all stood in their positions and were enjoying the applause. Their original songs had as big success as the covers maybe even bigger. They went backstage to wait. They were welcomed by Mr. Shuester. They knew they'd done all they could and that they were amazing. The audience liked all their performances but so they did the others. They had to wait for the results.<p>

**********GLEE**********

After half an hour the judges went back to their seats and started announcing the winners in the different categories. There were lots of them. The best band went to The Sound sensations, the best choreography to Die Freunde, and so on. Every club got at least one of them. The New Directions get the best costumes. This award went right to Kurt because he'd chosen them. Than Mike, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn took the best dance number.

When they got to the best performer, the chairman said: "It was very hard to choose one of all these talented people. In the end we decided to give it to two extremely talented young men. The award is called the best performer but we want to appraise them also for the songs they've written. So You probably know that the award goes to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. To Kurt for his dancing and for proving us wrong in the second round when he beautifully sang his own song. To Blaine for the duet with Kurt that he's written and performed. And on top of that they've written the last song together. So they both deserve this award. The voting has been unanimous. Congratulation!"

Than it was time for the main category. The trophies were brought on stage and the chairman went up there too so he could hand over the prices. The ceremony started.

All the contestants were nervous. They wanted to know the results. The New Directions stood at the end of the row. They all were holding hands. They wanted to be at least in the top three.

"On the third place is The Sound sensations from Ireland." There was applause and the director took over the trophy and check for their club budget.

The tension grew. Anyone of the rest could be first or last.

"The second place goes to The Spotlight singers from Canada." Again the trophy was given to the club.

The New Directions didn't believe that they could be so lucky so they just said to themselves that they didn't make it.

"And finally the first place. It was very hard to choose, but the winner is….., and mainly thanks to the amazing songs, …The New Directions!"

There was big applause but the New Directions just stood there as if they didn't hear. Only when they saw Mr. Shuester with the big trophy, they started cheering, jumping and screaming. They couldn't believe it, they actually made it. As they calmed down a little bit, they all shared hug with each other. No one was left out because they all belonged there they all deserved this.

They didn't change back in their clothes. They wanted everyone to see that they are one group. In the bus back to hotel Mr. Shuester said that they all were going together on dinner at the hotel and then out on the ice cream.

They all enjoyed it but the next day in the morning they would be at the way back home. Back to Lima, where Glee club was just for losers. But at the moment it didn't matter at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Together we are one by Delta Goodrem. Again you can find it on YouTube if you don't know it. <strong>

**I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **


	11. Epiloge

**A/N: So this is the epilog for my first ever story. It is little longer than I intended. **

**So hope you like it. I apologize for all my mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Thank you that you've read this whole story. Special thank you to 'xLil' Suga Babyx' , 'krynny', 'gleek7797' and 'gleekforlife' for their reviews. **

**I don't own Glee or any songs used in this story. **

* * *

><p>Monday after the competition had come and the members of The New Directions had to go to school. They were still happy and their minds were still in New York.<p>

Kurt, Blaine and Finn made their way across the parking lot and were talking about the world championship. When they went to their lockers, they were reminded, that nothing had changed. After all no one had heard about their victory. So the three students were welcomed by the slushy facials. Truth be told they weren't surprised all that much. They weren't so naïve. Mercedes, Quinn and Tina saw it and helped to the girl's bathroom so they could clean them.

They were almost done when a text came to all of them. It was from Rachel: "The New Directions meeting now in the choir room." So they took their things and went. In the choir room were the rest of the Glee clubbers.

Finn just wanted to ask Rachel, why she called them here, but Mr. Shuester came in with big smile on his face.

"Good morning, guys. First I want to say once again well done and that I'm very proud of you." He went to the cabinet and took out the trophy. There were lots of shouting and clapping.

"Your trophy came earlier this morning. But I have one more thing. Because of your success, principal Figgins wants to do an assembly where will be announced your victory. There will be all student and teachers, but also the school board and your parents if they can come. Figgins wants you to perform songs from the competition. All of them. "

Except for Rachel, they weren't excited. They would be again laugh at and this time in front of the board and their parents.

"Come on, guys, it's gonna be great. Don't worry."

"Yeah. We have nothing to lose. The school year ends in two weeks and after that most of us graduate," said Puck and the others agreed.

"So we will sing all four our song? Who will tell them why is the assembly?" asked Rachel.

"I will. I want to show them how the competition went. And I think there will be five songs," answered Mr. Shuester and looked at Kurt. Kurt just nodded. He sang this song in front of thousands people so why not now. Just two weeks and he will be away from this town.

"Okay. Your costumes are in wardrobe. And the assembly begins at one o'clock. So after lunch you can come right there to get ready. That's all. You are excused from the first period so the last fifteen minutes you can stay here. See you after lunch."

At one o'clock the whole school was at the auditorium as well as the members of the school board and the parents of the Glee clubbers. Mr. Shuester went on stage and welcomed them.

"Good afternoon everyone. I want to welcome the school board members and some parents here. Now some of the students and teachers may not know, but our Glee club had a very important competition last week. We were in New York on the world championship. There were six other clubs from around the world. And I'm very happy to inform you, that our students were awesome. They have won this whole competition."

The students were quite shocked. The Glee clubbers were world champions? But still they think it was lame so it didn't matter. The adults clapped at this news enthusiastically and the students just to keep goodwill.

"So the Glee club will now perform the songs from the competition. Let's begin. The first round."

They performed the first song. The students couldn't were stunned. They all knew the song and they liked Rachel's and Finn's singing, but what really got them was the routine that Mike, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn were dancing. Most of them couldn't believe that the second dancer was Kurt. They saw him just as the gay boy and now he was dancing with the hottest girl, captain of cheerleaders. The girls loved it and boys wanted to be touching Quinn or Brittany the same way as Kurt and Mike were.

The second song was also known to the audience. And it proved wrong all of them who thought that Glee club sings only show tunes and old songs.

After the first round was the applause much bigger. They took their bows and went backstage very surprised at the reaction from their classmates.

"These were songs from the first round. After that the judges had few comments to all performances. They generally didn't like that all clubs sang extremely famous songs. And for our club they thought we were divided to singers and dancers. They surprised us all with second round of impromptu performances. They commented it that we can prove them wrong. So in this round sang one of our dancers solo. So here is Kurt Hummel with his own song that is called 'I'll see you again."

Kurt went on stage and sang as if it was only him in the whole room. The song wasn't even in its half and some people had tears in their eyes. Burt and Carol were one of them. They knew really well the feelings behind this song. Burt thought that this song was beautiful and was very proud of his son.

Kurt sang the last note and wiped his eyes. He couldn't help it. He thought that he would hear few snickers but there was nothing. Just silence. The audience was completely blown away by his performance. After little while Kurt just bowed and made his way backstage. But he was stopped by applause. He got standing ovation from almost whole school. He bowed again and went backstage.

"Thank you, Kurt, for your beautiful performance. So this was the end of the first day. The next day were finals. For that we prepared two original songs. The first one is a duet called Reach out and it's been written by Blaine Anderson. The second one is Together we are one by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine sang their song and at the end were once again surprised. No negative comments were heard. There probably were some from the jocks but no one else laugh at them, on the contrary they shot them disapproving glances.

Then was time for the last song. But before that, Mr. Shuester wanted say something.

"Before the last song I want to say thank you to my students in Glee club. I know some of you gave them hard time, but they got through. I'm very proud to be their teacher. They are all extremely talented and they achieved something that no club from this school, from this town ever before had. They won international competition and they showed to all their haters what they can do. Thank you very much, guys."

They sang the last song. Together we are one. They really were as family. They all were very close and after few days they would be saying goodbye.

After their performance the whole audience stood and clapped for a few minutes. As it calmed down, the assembly was ended and the students could go home.

The Glee clubbers were happy about the reaction they'd got. It was great feeling that they didn't boo them.

The next day in school was unbelievable. The Glee clubbers were something like celebrities. Everyone wanted to talk to them; they were asked questions about their costumes, dancing, singing, about Glee club.

They couldn't believe they did it. The Glee club ruled the school at least for last two weeks of this school year. Glee club was finally IN. And Blaine and Kurt were the power couple of The McKinnley High school.


End file.
